childrenoflylythfandomcom-20200214-history
Shay Carpenter
Shay Carpenter is a werewolf and one of the main female characters on Children of Lylyn fictional story. Shay is the granddaughter of John Carpenter and Scarlett Carpenter. Prior to her transition into a werewolf, she was known for her insecurities, which caused her to be excessively competitive, mainly with Kathleen. She has always had a strong bond with her childhood friends, Kathleen Montgomery and not that close to Rose Blackthorn. She became best friends with Riley Ashwood after she became a werewolf and he became her mentor, since he bitten her. Early Life Shay was born and raised in Salem, Oregon and she was childhood best friends with Kathleen Montgomery since the first grade. She was also close friends with Rose Blackthorn . As they got older, Shay and Kathleen started to become two different people they just drifted, but remained good friends until their senior year at Salem High School. Shay parents her mom is a junkie and dad in prison for a crime that he committed a long time ago, Shay never met her dad he has been in prison since she was a baby, her grandparents have take her from her mom because she was doing drugs in front of shay when just a little girl so her dad parents to make sure to get custody over her when she just a little a girl, her Grandma and Grandpa have been there since she was 5 years old Personality Human Shay is one of the popular girls at school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and was organizing the parties and always displaying a high degree of leadership among her friends. Beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined, much like her grandmother, Scarlett Carpenter. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Shay was very insecure, neurotic, and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Kathleen, as she always felt she was in Kathleen's shadow. She considers Kathleen's her competition when it comes to life in general Werewolf Becoming a Werewolf made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which Riley proves when comforting her on the night of her first shift refusing to leave her. she appreciates life more since becoming a Werewolf. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned werewolf. Appearance Shay is a very beautiful and attractive young woman. She is rather exotic and has an "ethereal" beauty with an air of feminine mystery. Shay has a very soulful and magical beauty and she is almost uniformly feminine, in which she possesses somewhat of a fragile and enigmatic aura. Shay has soft and gentle facial features and she has somewhat of a delicate appearance.There is also something rather dreamy about her physical appearance. Shay has eyes are the colour of lapis lazuli (a deep, dark blue), with flecks of gold in them, and her eyebrows and lashes are a darker blonde compared to her hair. It would seem that Shay's blue eyes also had violet highlights in them, given how her homecoming dress was said to bring out the purple of her eyes. She has long, straight hair the blond colour of which resembles a soft, pale gold, and its texture is silky and smooth. Her fashion sense or style is described as being gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and she dresses in a casual manner with nice tops and jeans, but on special occasions, she will dress up in trendier and fancier clothing. As shown by several dances and parties, she likes to dress up in costume. In early part of the first season, her style was very much "normal", regular denim, blue jeans with colored t-shirts. However in later seasons, she began to wear a more "unique" style, with floral, flared cardigans, dark jackets and matching accessories such as long necklaces and pendants with small earrings, which Shay is regularly seen wearing. In season four, her style matured and she began to wear more somewhat darker clothing and shoes, such as dark greens and black. She regularly wears cardigans and tops with some type of floral pattern with jeans or leggings, and occasionally. Powers and Abilities Shay's physical strength is (seemingly) unusually strong even for an non-Born werewolf as she is able to stagger Riley with her attacks more than Maddox. obviously she is no match for Zakaya who easily exceeds her powers and skills.Shay is (seemingly) the strongest non-Born werewolf in the world especially since that she is now the only one. shay was bitten by Riley Ashwood